erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Attanta Tahlatrien (PC) - Deceased
Attanta Tahlatrien is a Female Elven Bard (Dervish ). She has come to Tsar-Loond , to seek her destiny, after the Mana Crystal impact. She is played by Francis Burns Personality Driven by a desire to prove herself, Attanta is a dedicated woman with a forceful personality. She often relies on her physical appearance and her ability to charm others, when dealing with situations where others would use strength. This, she couples with her not unreasonable abilities of intuition and awareness, to become an exceptional diplomat. Her greatest assets are her speed and agility, making her a formidable opponent when she starts her Battle Dance. Attanta often displays herself as noble, arrogant and yet compassionate. Like many Elves, she is prone to dismissing other races, writing them off as rash and impulsive, despite often exhibiting these traits herself. She is of high birth and is not shy in reminding those around her that she is in fact a Princess. Unlike many of her people, who she sees as reckless and irresponsible, she has chosen a commitment to truth and honor. She has focused her life to oppose evil and her graceful beauty belies a fierce discipline to fight relentlessly. She believes this is the mark of a great leader, a position she is fated to take up. Backstory Attanta was born into a highly sophisticated nomadic triabal culture, that range across the desert kingdom of Tasmarctya , in the centre of Gras-Loond . Her people are the traditional rulers of the land and are proud warriors. The petite, tanned Elven female is known as the most beautiful woman in her tribe. Her first name literally translates as “Two-face", but references an obscure term in Elven for “beginnings” or “transitions”. Attanta’s second name means “Dancing Blade” which refers to her chosen profession as a Dervish and in remembrance of her father. From birth, her mother Queen Aglarel Erthornomad, raised Attanta (known by her child name of Larelien) with the knowledge that one day she would be queen of Tasmarctya. As the decades flew, Attanta grew into a petulant young elf who had become quite comfortable with the thought of being able to order others around. When she turned 70, her father the Consort, Prince Cloron Tahlatrien, instructed her in the art of the "Dancing Blade". He believed that this would give her more grounding and for Attanta, something clicked and she excelled at the teachings. By the time she was 100, Attanta had quickly risen to become a Dervish dancer; specialised warrior-poets who use their Bardic training to enter into a near-mystical trance, that allows them to push their bodies beyond normal limits. On the day of her "true name" ceremony, a symbolic coming-of-age event for elven youth, a Gnoll war party made a surprise attack. Attanta and her mother were quickly ushered away by the royal gaurds as she watched her father leap into battle with the Tasmarctya warriors. The battle was fierce and bloody, the Tasmarctya Elves winning by a close margin. As Attanta and her mother picked through the aftermath, searching for survivors they came across the Prince. He had died in battle, atop a mound of Gnoll warriors. Attanta regretted not being at her fathers side and using her training to defend her people. In many ways this moment shifted her perception of what it meant to rule. When the Mana Crystal fell from the heavens, the Tasmarctya orcales were called. Looking to the gods for guidance, they told that Attanta was destined to greatness beyond her duty as future queen. The orcales riddled of a terrible darkness that will come from the Tsar-Loond and how Attanta will be instrumental in defending Gras-Loond as the great Lord Nardhon once did. Furthermore the oracles directed her to seek out the far lands and retrieve Mana Crystal for the Tasmarctya mages to prepare against the prophesied evil. After the events in A Message From Corwyn Linton - Part 2: The Bell adventure, she somehow mysteriously arrived back at Grey and attempted to get on with her life and adventure with her comrades. In truth she had been a unwilling pawn in the machinations of a demonic plan. For the last two months she had been possessed by a Shadow Demon . On Starday 26th of Desnus in a confrontation with her former companions the truth was revealed and her mortal form was destroyed. Category:Player Characters